Remember
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Sometimes you need to remember why you fell in love in order to stay. Maddison/Calzona/Sofia futurefic.


**This is not the fic I set out to write, it's better. I just turned on 'Remind Me' by Carrie Underwood & Brad Paisley and started writing. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. **

* * *

><p><em>Do you remember the way it felt,<br>You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves,  
>Remind me, yeah, remind me,<br>All those things that you used to do,  
>That made me fall in love with you,<br>Remind me, oh baby, remind me  
><em>-Carrie Underwood & Brad Paisley;

* * *

><p>"I don't even know why we're doing this anymore," her voice was soft and a stark contrast to the screaming she had been doing moments earlier, "I can't... I don't know what's supposed to be keeping me here anymore."<p>

"Addison," her words were like a knife straight through his heart and he had to grip the counter behind him in order not to crumple to the floor, "I don't want us to be over."

"I don't want to leave but this isn't good, Mark," she ran a shaking hand through her fiery locks, "we can't keep doing this to ourselves and certainly not to Sofia. She doesn't even want to come over anymore because all we do is fight."

"What?"

"Callie mentioned it when I dropped her off this afternoon," Addison sunk into the chair at the table, "we've been fighting so much that we've scared her off. I won't do that to her Mark. I won't be the couple who stays together just because everyone thinks they should and end up hurting her in the long run. She's more important this."

"Addison," his throat was closing up and tears were pooling in his eyes, "I love you."

"Do you," she stood and began to pace, "because it doesn't feel like it anymore. It's starting to feel like it did back in New York," she held up a hand to stop him, "I'm not throwing Derek at you because I promised that I wouldn't but it's starting to feel like I'm as alone as I was then."

"Ad-"

"I love you, Mark," she promised as tears slipped down her cheeks, "but we don't show it anymore. Somewhere along the way we stopped trying and this relationship needs a lot of work from both of us. We knew that when we decided to try again. We both knew that we couldn't be passive here and somehow we still ended up lost in something else with no time to put into us. So, I need to know if you're gonna help me here because I won't do the one-sided thing again, I can't. And we can't put Sofia through wars every time she's over here. I won't do that to your daughter. So I need to know if I should walk away right now or if we're gonna find a way to fix this the way it needs to be fixed."

"Stay," his voice was barely above a whisper, "I can't live without you. I need you to stay."

"Things have got to change," she walked toward him, "we need to sit down with Sofia and reassure her that things are gonna get better and then we have to follow through on it."

"I know," Mark took her hands in his and brought them to his lips, "we're gonna be like we were when it was good but I'm... we are gonna be stronger, okay? Cause I need you, Addison."

"I love you, Mark," she trailed her nails up his arms as he dipped his head to kiss her, "remember when you missed your flight back to New York?"

His arms wrapped around her, "when we spent that weekend in the hotel room and you were convinced that I missed my flight just to drive you nuts?"

"I'm still sure that you did," she breathed against his lips, "do you still love me that much?"

"More," he promised, "I didn't think that it was possible but I do... I just got bad at showing it."

"I did too," Addison reassured him, "I love you."

She pulled at the collar of his shirt as he pressed kisses to that spot on her neck that drove her wild. His arm slipped behind her knees to carry her up the stairs to their room, "I love you too, Red."

"Show me."

He did.

–

Friday night came around quicker than either of them anticipated and at seven o'clock Callie was knocking on their door with Sofia hiding behind her leg. Addison opened the door with Mark's arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder, "Hey, Kid."

"Hey, Daddy," Sofia peaked at him from behind her mother.

"You figure things out," Callie raised an eyebrow toward them as she ran a hand through Sofia's raven curls, "cause, uh, this is what she's been like all day."

"Yeah," Mark promised, "we're good."

Addison knelt down in front of the little girl, "Hey, my girl, your daddy and I are done yelling."

"Promise," Sofia asked as she chewed on the tip of her thumb, "cause it was really loud, My Addison."

"Pinky promise," she smiled softly and extended her pinky to the little girl who smiled and shook on it.

Callie smiled at the other half of her daughter's family, grateful that her best friends had finally stopped being stupid and gotten their acts together. She kissed the top of Sofia's head and handed her book bag to Mark, "Okay, Sofia-mija, Momma and I will see you guys Sunday night for family dinner, okay?"

"Okay," the seven year old hugged her mother tightly before stepping into the apartment, "love you, Mami."

"Love you too, baby."

Addison waved goodbye to her best friend and shut the door before turning to follow the pair into the living room. Mark handed the small duffel bag to his daughter, "go put that in your room then we all need to have a talk, okay?"

"Yessir," Sofia smiled and sprinted off.

Mark turned to Addison, "I swear that kid is a little Blondie. No way she got those manners from the rest of us."

"Yeah," Addison agreed. Sofia was her favorite 'tiny human' on the planet and the love she had for her nearly caused her to double over sometimes. The little girl had her mami's good looks, her daddy's charm smile, her momma's manners and, Addison hoped, just a little of her own personality. The four of them had fallen into a modern family that was unlike anything any of them had ever heard of but Sofia only seemed to be better for it so no one questioned it.

"Okay, my stuff's in my room," Sofia slid into the room on the heels of her socks and flopped down on the couch between her daddy and her Addison.

"We want to apologize for scaring you," Mark began, "we shouldn't have fought, especially not in front of you, and we're very sorry for that."

"Very sorry," Addison agreed as she played with the ends of Sofia's hair, "and we want you to know that we are going to try very hard not to get mad at each other like that again. The last thing we want is to hurt you, okay?"

"Okay," she gave them a missing tooth grin, "I'm glad you're not yellin' no more. Momma says that yellin' don't solve nothin' and that it's better to talk when we disagree. Did you stop yellin' and talk?"

"Yeah," Mark smiled, "that's exactly what we did, kid."

"Awesome!"

"You can go play now," Addison informed her, "I'll order dinner in a bit, okay?"

"Just a second," Mark caught Sofia's waist and pulled her back to his lap, "do you think I should use that thing we bought last month now?"

"You mean you haven't gived it to her yet," Sofia frowned at him, "what were you waitin' for, Daddy?"

"Some grown up stuff, baby girl," he kissed her forehead before placing her on his spot on the couch and spinning around to kneel in front of Addison, "hi."

"Mark," she breathed, "what are you doing?"

He slipped the velvet box from his pocket and opened it, "I know you said that we didn't need to get married because we're us and we always end up together... but I almost lost you. And I don't want to ever lose you again. You're the love of my life, Addison, and I know that I am in this for the rest of my life. And I've seen you work so hard to make things perfect here. I see how much you love Sofia and how you have never fought me on this modern family we've got going on with Callie and Arizona. And I see how you respect the mothers of my daughter even more than I do and you're just as much another one of her mothers. And I just love you. I've loved you since that moment I saw you standing in line in orientation and I've known I was going to marry you since that gross anatomy class where you had no problems showing me up. So marry me, "he glanced at Sofia, "marry us."

"Yeah," Sofia bounced on her seat, "marry us! We love you, My Addison."

"Yes," Addison breathed, "I'll marry you. I'll marry this crazy family."

Mark slid the ring on her finger and pulled her down on the floor next to him to kiss her, "I love you."

"Hey," Sofia interrupted, "she's marryin' me too, Daddy, share!"

Addison laughed and pulled their daughter into the pile with them, "Oh, my girl, I love you so much."

"More than you love Daddy?"

Addison tickled her sides, "More than all the stars in the sky."

"Good," Sofia kissed her cheek before hugging her tightly, "I'm glad you're marryin' us."

"You wanna go call your Mami and Momma?" Mark asked and extended his cellphone to her.

The little girl grabbed it and moved to the other side of the room where there was actually a signal. They watched as she danced around the living room as the phone rang until her mother's picked up, "Mami is Momma with you? Yeah? Guess what, guess what, guess what! My Addison is gonna marry us! Daddy asked her!"

Mark kissed his fiancee, "I love you, Addison."

"I love you too."

"I love you three," Sofia called from across the room and they laughed.


End file.
